


藕饼/车

by yadeee



Category: nezha - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yadeee/pseuds/yadeee





	藕饼/车

龙族雌雄同体设定*

有极轻微人vs龙*

走绳*

预警看完了吗，接下来就发车了

——————

敖丙上半身还整整齐齐地穿着素色的衣袍，衣襟领口叠着一圈月白的花纹，下半身却已经被剥了个精光，双腿被强制分开，被人按着肩膀跨坐在一条红色绫带上。那绫带距离地面的高度卡得极巧，刚好让敖丙的脚尖能将将碰到地面，而那红绫已经深深地陷入了他股缝中，衬得他那常年待在海底不见阳光的皮肤越发的白。

而此时他的脖颈和耳朵都微微泛着粉，敖丙努力地用脚尖支撑着自己的身体，让自己全身的重力不至于压到正被红绫紧紧勒着的穴口上。他狼狈地抬起头，喉头溢出细碎的呻吟，断断续续地哀求着：“让……让我下来……”

“都说了，走到尽头就让你下来。”哪吒在敖丙耳边低语，末了还不怀好意地伸出舌尖舔了一下他的龙角。那里本来就是极为敏感的地方，再加上他下身的穴口也被不断刺激着，两相叠加，敖丙感觉到自己的穴口一热，随即是一阵酸胀感，竟然又有一泡淫水从女穴流出，直直地滴到了地上。

敖丙羞愤欲死，只盼着哪吒没看到这一幕，然而哪吒又岂会遂了他的意。哪吒干脆把手探下去，用指腹挑逗似的揉弄着敖丙的穴口，同时还仿佛不经意似的动不动往里戳一下，更是惊得敖丙浑身绷紧，全部注意力都集中在了自己下身，水也止不住地流。

“再这样下去，混天绫都要被你打湿完了。”哪吒低笑，抬抬下巴示意刚刚敖丙磨蹭了半天才勉强挪过的短短几寸，他走过的地方的颜色显然比没走过的地方要深些。

“虽然你有两个穴，这水流得也不是普通的两倍多啊。”哪吒看敖丙赧然，条件反射地想要举袖掩面，眼疾手快地一把按住了他手腕，在他身后拧起，逼着敖丙挺直了背，下身勃起的性器也从衣袍中露了出来。哪吒催促似的拍了拍敖丙的屁股，那团白皙的软肉手感极佳。他捻了捻指腹，似乎很满意那触感似的，才缩回了手，道：“你再不走，我可就要帮你了。”

敖丙闻言又勉强用脚尖支撑着身体往前挪了挪，可也就走了一寸，他的腰就又软了下来。哪吒不知做了什么手脚，这红绫虽然并不粗糙磨得人疼，却极为灼热，深深地勒在股缝里，大面积地接触着前后两穴，压着那小小的花蒂，只轻轻一动，也能磨得敖丙淫水直流。

“不行了……”敖丙的性器微微地跳着，茎口不住地往外吐着清液，显然已经在了高潮边缘。

哪吒露出个不怀好意地笑来，一手抓住敖丙身前勃起的性器就往前拖，另一手还体贴地扶着敖丙的后背。他一边强迫着敖丙在这红绫上呻吟挣扎，故意压着他用红绫去摩擦他敏感的穴口，一边还调笑道：“哎呀，你这下面的毛和你的头发一样，也是蓝色的。”

穴口猛然受到强烈的刺激，人被拽着性器强制着往前拖行，虽然不疼，能把人淹没的羞耻感和快感也足以让敖丙眼前发白，耳朵嗡嗡作响，听不清哪吒在说什么，好在也不用再被人用言语逼得浑身通红。

等敖丙终于被半推半拽地弄到了红绫末端，哪吒也松了手，只不过他收手前指尖还故意抚过敖丙的性器顶端，拇指抵着那茎口用力地磨了磨。

被这么一刺激，前面累积的无数快感都在这一刻爆发出来，敖丙直接射了哪吒一手，然后腿一软，险些就要完全坐在这红绫上。

哪吒扶了他一把，让他不至于被这红绫吊在半空，但是红绫也还是深深勒进了他的两片肉唇，让他的屄口大张，整个穴口和花蒂都直接贴上了灼热的红绫，还重重摩擦着。

“呜……”敖丙被磨得爽到下身喷出了水，双腿一软，跪坐在了地上。而哪吒已经放开了对混天绫的操控，让它兀自软软地垂着，就像根普通红绫，只不过被东海三太子夹在腿间，而他还不自觉地绞紧了双腿，来回磨蹭着。

他像是觉得穴口发痒，于是两条雪白的大腿夹紧，来回摩擦着，想让那肉唇，屄口以及花蒂都接触到红绫，能狠狠地摩擦过，以此来止个痒。但是穴里没有东西插入，也只能越磨越痒，淫水也止不住地从花穴流出，在敖丙身下聚了小小的一摊。

哪吒欣赏够了敖丙双腿夹着红绫，蜷缩在地上自慰的美景，这才一挥手收回了红绫。敖丙勉强寻回了些神志，就朦朦胧胧地看到哪吒蹲在自己面前，一边勾着唇角笑着，一边伸出舌尖缓缓舔舐着掌心的白液——那还是敖丙刚刚射在他手中的。他就这么慢慢地舔，笑容里却颇有些让人脊背发寒的意味。

敖丙看着哪吒舔净了手心的白液，然后好整以暇地看着自己的时候，就感觉到了浓浓的危险气息。他心中一动，竟然把下半身变回了龙，同时在心中认命似的想着：今天怕是在劫难逃了。要是直接变回本体，怕会惹怒了哪吒，还不如留下上半身的人身，手遭殃总比下面遭殃好……

他还没想到嘴的用途。

哪吒倒是想到了，但是他却并不想改主意。他把敖丙按在墙上，一手顺着滑腻的龙鳞缓缓摸下去，那感觉无端地让敖丙浑身打了个寒颤，脊背发毛。等他终于摸到某处不一样的鳞片，敖丙不敢置信地瞪大了眼睛看着哪吒，而哪吒腮帮子动了动，像是舔了舔自己的后槽牙，随即低笑着在敖丙耳边说：“给小爷打开。”

语罢他衔着敖丙的耳垂用尖牙轻轻磨了磨，手也抵着那处鳞片用力地打转。敖丙忽然感觉到体内一阵酸软，屄口一张，突然就吐出一股淫液来，而哪吒的手指就顺着那淫水的润滑，直接捅进了敖丙的穴里。

“不……不行……”敖丙惊呼，但是哪吒的手指在他体内来回抽插，发出“咕叽咕叽”的水声，弄得他下身一片黏腻，腰也提不起力气来，不知怎么就被哄着又把下半身变回了人。

刚变回人敖丙就觉得心中骤然有一种不祥的预感，果然下一秒哪吒就抽出了手指，两手按住他白软的大腿根强制分开，接着就把性器整个插了进去。

“太粗了……拔出去……”敖丙的花穴本来就未经人事，再加上哪吒肉棒也是极大，连根插入时囊袋重重拍打在敖丙的两瓣肉唇上，被插得淫水四溅。那鸡蛋大小的龟头在全根没入时直接捅到穴口深处，像是摩擦上了不知是什么的一片软肉，让敖丙连连惊喘；而整根拔出时那龟头又把窄小的穴口撑开，酸胀的感觉让敖丙浑身发软。

他一边呻吟，一边又蹬着腿，试图让哪吒离自己远一点，再不然插得浅一点也是好的。

哪吒已经憋了许久，此时又被阻挠，索性把剩下的四只手也变了出来，一共六臂：两手掐着敖丙的膝盖弯按在墙上，把他摆成门户大开的样子；两手托着敖丙白软的臀瓣，指尖还戳弄着他的后穴，指腹在后穴的褶皱上来回摩擦；一手反剪着敖丙的手腕锁在背后；另一只手还沾了两人交合处的淫水，指尖探入敖丙嘴里，弄得他的唾液从嘴角不受控制地留下。

“你……你就用来干这个……”敖丙控诉，很快又被插得说不出话。他浑身瘫软，只能靠哪吒支撑着，而哪吒大力抽插间，下身的毛发又会搔刮摩擦过他的花蒂，摩擦拍打得那处足足肿胀大了一圈，一碰就让敖丙浑身发抖，下身痉挛。

他夹得紧，哪吒也有些忍不住了。他把敖丙按在身下，又足足抽插了数十下，这才捅到深处，把精液全都灌了进去。

“哪吒？”哪吒半睡半醒间听到有人不疾不徐地扣了三下门，接着听到个清冷又熟悉的声音响起：“该起来了，伯母喊你吃饭。”

“就来。”他条件反射地应了一句，坐起来时忽然感到下身一片湿凉滑黏，愣了一下，这才想起昨晚的事来。

他“不慎”撞到了敖丙洗澡，接着晚上就做了个让人血脉贲张的春梦。想起昨晚梦中敖丙那诱人的情态，又想起敖丙坐在浴桶中害羞得浑身肌肤泛粉（泡热水泡的）的样子，又想想敖丙现在浑然不知，还来喊自己吃饭的无辜模样……

虽然心中有极细微的愧对他人信任的内疚，但是哪吒心中更多的却是无法熄灭的渴望。

真可惜，只是个梦……


End file.
